All Hallow's Eve
by WizMonCruWil
Summary: Every All Hallow's Eve, there is a tradition at Hogwarts - one involving duels and dares and haunted places. On this Halloween night, will a pair of students randomly assigned - the brilliant witch and the awkward klutz - find romance in the most forbidding of places? Read to find out! Enjoy!
1. Chapter 1: Haunted Kiss

**Chapter 1: Haunted Kiss**

Neville Longbottom's hand was cool in hers, as Hermione Granger led him under the Invisibility Cloak towards the moonlit silhouette of the Whomping Willow. She was curious to discover what would happen once they got to their destination.

Every Halloween, Hogwarts Castle had a tradition where two students were paired off together and sent to a spooky, haunted destination. There, the pair of students would conduct a wizard's duel. The winner would then need to perform a dare agreed upon by the Heads of Houses beforehand, with each student separately assigned a task to perform without their partner's knowledge.

Needless to say, being one of the shyest students in the school, Neville was nervous. He had been pleased with the dare he had been assigned, but having the opportunity to do so meant he would have to defeat one of the best duelists at Hogwarts. The best student in their _sixth year_. He had been practicing in the days leading up to All Hallow's Eve, and just hoped the preparation would be enough.

The tree was swaying ominously in the breeze as Neville and Hermione approached. Casting a simple charm at a knot on the base of the trunk, Hermione froze the great Willow in its place. Then, the pair were free to slip down into the tunnel below.

Neville had only heard stories of this secret passage from the Golden Trio, and that it led to his and Hermione's assigned destination: The Shrieking Shack on the outskirts of Hogsmeade Village. Contrary to the opinions of the locals, the house was not, in fact, haunted, but as the dirt tunnel gave way to rotting wood and floorboards, Neville had to admit that the place still looked spooky.

Leading him up a rickety flight of stairs, Hermione guided Neville into what must have once been a master bedroom, judging by the four-poster in one corner that looked in danger of collapsing. Shrugging off the Invisibility Cloak, Neville turned to face Hermione.

"I'll go easy on you, all right?" He meant it as a self-deprecating joke. Hermione smirked.

"Thanks, Neville."

The pair of students paced off and then held their wands at the ready, a silent count of three passing between them.

"STUPEFY!" Hermione snapped.

"PROTEGO!" Neville clipped right on her heels, even before the first spell had been completely uttered. Then, in the moment when Hermione was trying to contemplate her next move, Neville seized his chance. "EXPELLIARMUS!"

Hermione's wand flew out of her hands, across the room and over Neville's head, landing forgotten in one corner. Neville couldn't believe it. He had won a wizard's duel! And now he would get to do something he had always wanted to do...

Gathering his Gryffindor courage, he strode forward to a gaping, stunned Hermione, her face filled with admiration. Wrapping one arm about her waist and the other round her neck, Neville pulled her close. Hermione barely had time to give him a look of confusion before Neville fiercely mashed his lips to hers in a heated, passionate, long kiss.

"Mmmm!" Hermione squealed in shock as she stiffened in Neville's embrace, but only for a moment. This was her first kiss! Neville Longbottom was snogging the living daylights out of her! If this was his reward for winning the duel, he had more than earned it. She had to admit, she was impressed, with both his dueling and his snogging skills.

And so, bunching up Neville's sweater in her fists and closing her eyes in pleased enjoyment, she kissed Neville back, opening her lips to him so his tongue could wriggle through. She deepened the kiss, letting out an aroused, accepting moan. "Hmmm..."

After several moments, Neville and Hermione broke apart, their arms still around each other and panting.

"That was your dare if you won? To snog me senseless?" Hermione gazed at him.

Neville blushed at his secret crush. "Yeah." He paused and then: "Out of curiosity, what was yours?"

Hermione grinned impishly. "This." And without warning, she cupped Neville between his legs, stroking the burgeoning tent that was his erection until, with a shudder, he came in his pants.

Neville groaned. "Hermione."

She placed a finger on his lips to silence him. "Sssh..." Then, smiling, Hermione reached up and kissed Neville in return.


	2. Chapter 2: The Shack's Secret

**Chapter 2: The Shack's Secret**

The sounds that had been coming from the Shrieking Shack with more frequency since All Hallow's Eve horrified the people of Hogsmeade. They would, of course, never dare to approach and investigate the abandoned house high on the hill, but the moans and groans carried on the incessant howling of the wind were making their minds play tricks on them. Faint lights and shadows dancing on the walls had been observed coming from the place since the end of October, beginning of November. Theories - and outlandish ones at that - ran wild. Satanic rituals, some said. Or worse.

However, if one were to look beyond the boarded-up windows, if one were brave enough to enter from the secret passage underneath the Whomping Willow on the Hogwarts grounds, they would be in for the surprise of their life.

On the sagging four-poster bed in one room, by the light of magical floating candles, two young people lay together in heat. And the moaning and groaning and some sighing that the locals heard was the direct result of the lovemaking taking place atop the dusty linens...

Two bodies wriggled and squirmed together in a rhythm only they knew, their sweaty skin slapping together with the exertion. Beads of sweat were gathering on Hermione Granger's brow, as she arched her back into Neville Longbottom, who was straddling her naked form, his toned arse cheeks sitting astride her trembling, open thighs. Neville Longbottom captured her lips in an intense kiss, before kissing away the sheen of sweat trickling down to her nose and into her eyelids that were fluttering closed by the warmth she felt.

At last, with a grunt that Hermione had never heard uttered before by man nor beast, Neville's entire frame quivered and he ejaculated into her, his body wilting on top of hers with each pulse of his seed into her womanhood. Still, Hermione rubbed her perky breasts with rosebud nipples against Neville's chest, grinded her pelvis against his to keep up the friction.

"Neville..." With a sigh, Hermione came, riding her orgasm as her walls clenched, her thighs squeezing Neville's middle so she could better milk and coat his cock with her fluid. Kissing Neville full on the mouth, Hermione rolled them both over so that they lay wrapped in each other's arms, the post-coital glow almost as tangible as that emanating from the candles. Neville kissed each of Hermione's breasts tenderly, his one leg slung over hers.

"I love you, Hermione. And I love that you were my first time," he whispered.

Hermione smiled, touched. "I love you too, Neville. And I love that you were my first time, too. And I especially love how you plucked up the courage to kiss me."

Neville smirked. "It was a dare, you know."

"Hmm. Haunted kisses always are," Hermione mused. "That's what makes them so... romantic."

And the lovers continued to have sex until just before the sun rose.


End file.
